who loves me?
by AshesToPhoenix
Summary: a story dedicated to roxas lots of pairings, roxas is the object of like everyones desire, seifer x roxas, axel x roxas , hayner x roxas , sephiroth, cloud, ansem , sora , plz read and review, its Kingdom hearts game mixed with yaoi kingdom hearts
1. It all begins

Kingdom hearts 2

disclaimer: dun own kh, blah blah blah

warnings: yaoi, ya gotta love it

just a few ideas of mine put into the original story to make it yaoiable lol -  
darkness

'wake up'

darkness still'

'restoration..45 percent'

'wake up roxas'

a slight glimmer of light

'we will have him soon'

'WAKE UP!'

'arg'  
eyelashes fluttered open and the bedroom came into view. that moon lamp...those pair of socks still lay on the floor from last night. The blonde's head was pounding, the dreams were getting wierd, two voices in his head at night, one constantly told him to wake up while the other...he hadnt a clue what it was on about.

He sat up...holding his forehead until that awful pounding went away 'oh yeah' the blonde finally remembered today was the day himself, Olette , Pence and Hayner were going out, it was Roxas' birthday and they were all planning to go to the beach, and then popsicles..couldnt not have those great things.

quickly roxas jumped out of bed, he pulled on his clothes and ran out of his home to get to the usual meeting spot of himself and his friends.

he couldnt wait, he was excited about going to the beach, hopefully his friends wouldnt chuck him in the water like last time...the excitement is dying down now actually.

suddenly..

"ouch", a hard pavement hit the young boys back ..he realised he had fallen, some idiot had walked out in front of him.

"my my..im sorry i didnt see you there" Roxas looked up to meet the eye contact of a male dressed in black, he had long red spiked hair that reminded one of flames. He dressed in a long black robe

"i-its ok" the headache was becoming worse, before he had even come fully back to reality, hands gripped the blondes shoulders helping him up

He met the redheads eyes again "a pretty thing like you shouldnt be runnin' around here on your own, if you know what i mean"'he winked and walked off

..register...roxas register

"did he just call me pret-" the town clock struck the next hour, and its sound filled the city. 'Ah! im late! he ran off again...

finally within seconds he came to the meeting place.  
..and everyone was there

'Happy Birthday Roxas!!!!" came three voices

party strings were soon covering his head while he smiled "'hey guys"

Olette was the first to opproach Roxas ,she first pinned a small badge to his jacket saying 'birthday boy' and then she placed a small necklace around his neck which happened to be made of a small flower within glass, handmade, it must have taken her ages

"Happy Birthday Roxas" the brunette exclaimed, quickly smiling

The blonde smiled back, "wow thanks, its really nice"

Olette blushed quickly and looked away embaressed

Roxas knew Olette liked him more than a friend, yet for some odd reason...he just didnt seem to like her back...he didnt understand it, but today wasnt a day for pondering

Pence stepped up giving Roxas a small keyring of a ...keyblade?

Pence smiled "its like the one you told us about isnt it??" Roxas smiled again "wow it rules, thank you, you guys are great"  
Pence had taken up the hobbie of carving out metal which explained the item.

Last but not least, Hayner came up..he took Roxas hand and placed a medium sized box there.  
"'Happy Birthday my friend"

Roxas smiled cheerfully and was ready to open it when a hand caught his

"Open it on your own, its private, just between us"' Hayner said Roxas looked confused and so did the others

"Meanie, im curious" Olette pouted, and Hayner laughed giving her a small pat on the head "Guy things"  
Pence then looked very confused

'Okies, ill look at it later' Roxas grinned "'Well well look who it is..the four idiots of the town"

what a suprise.. it was

Hayner glared "Seifer.."

Seifer smirked, he scanned the crowd of friends until his eyes landed on the object of his desire..

Roxas..

Seifer had wanted him for quite a while, everytime they fought , roxas was becoming stronger, he was admirable, he was..beautiful to him, those thick lashes and feminine features.. shame Seifer didnt know Roxas' sexuality, and that bitch brunette is trying to steal him away

Seifer moved his attention to a small birthday badge upon Roxas' top He smirked "How about a battle Hayner. with a ...wager?"'

Hayner looked confused "what wager?'

Seifer smirked.."'if you win..well be your slaves for today, even tell the town how great you are"'

Hayner looked even more confused and suspicious

"and if you win"

"Roxas spends his bithday with us, and be on our team"  
-  
i cant continue this without a certain number of comments 


	2. friends andothers

Who loves me? chapter2

TY soo much to all the ppl who reviewed

disclaimer: i dont own KH, yet if i did, every character would be gay..

Also IMPORTANT, i didnt get the amount of reviews needed, so im hopin this second chapter will, if it dosnt i wont continue it, sorry but i update the most popular -----------------------------------------------------------------

Roxas eye's widened a bit in suprise

Hayner's blood seemed to boil "There's no way! Roxas isn't some..THING to be won!!!"

"Hayner.." Roxas blushed slightly looking over at his best friend.

Hayner also was beginning to blush as well realising what he had said.

A laugh errupted from Seifer "I bet you are all chicken, since you know that i am just plainly the best here!"

Hayner's anger once again rose

Seifer smirked seeing the effect his words were having on Hayner

"Thats why Roxas should be with us, instead of hanging about with you loosers"

Hayner moved forward as rage overtook him, ready to punch the smart ass remarks out of Seifer but a gentle hand grabbed his arm in time saving Seifer from a bruised face

Hayner looked around coming face to face with the blonde male Roxas who just shook his head

Hayner nodded to him, slowly calming down his anger before turning to face seifer again

"why the hell do you want Roxas so much anyways??"

Seifer smirked "i could ask you the same question and i'd think you'd give me the same answer as i'd give you" Seifer walked away with his gang leaving Hayner and Roxas confused.

Roxas looked at Hayner "what did he mean Hayner?" he asked

Hayner then slowly blushed realising "nothing..just forget about it Roxas, lets go" Hayner turned walking past Olette and Pence down a narrow street, the silent friends slowly followed, Roxas followed them soon after still with a confused expression on his face.

Roxas failed to notice who was watching him the entire time.  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

---??? POV (point of view)-------

I saw them all, argueing, all the time my Roxas was staying silent studying the situation at hand, that was so like him. It was ovious that the boy named Hayner was fighting for Roxas, its ovious he likes Roxas

..but Roxas is mine

That other boy with the hat, and that white coat...Seifer isnt it?, how much i dispise the name of Seifer, how i heard him jokin with that other boy in his group, the things he wanted to do to MY Roxas

..i looked away a few moments in my own thought, setting out my master plan... i looked back

ok

...where the hell did everyone go???

---------------------------------end POV-------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Man i so coulda taken him on and beaten him!" Hayner exclaimed, he had his hands behind his head while walking looking up and the sky in his own private march, his friends following

"Hey you sooooooooooo could Hayner" Olette...oviously backing up anything to do with Roxas

Pence was quietly munching on a packet of crisps , Roxas followed beside him sucking slowly on a sea salt lolli, he placed the icy treat in his mouth in thought , not even bothering to suck it remembering Seifers words of belonging to them, he wondered why anyone would battle in order to get him...maybe Seifer just likes showing off?

Once again he began licking slowly at the lolli every so often taking it into his mouth unaware of an effect he was having.

Hayner was trying his best not to look at Roxas right now...

Hayner was blushing giving a last glance at Roxas..the ice was sliding so smoothly...in..and out of Roxas' mouth.

Hayner blushed deeper looking away

'does he have to do that...why am i complaining...right dont...look!'

Roxas mind was still elsewhere, Pence was sayin something about the wierd happenings in the town, especally near the haunted mansion...

Pence turned his attention towards Hayner "why you being so silent?"

Roxas looked up and opened his mouth to speak to ask the same thing..when a hand clamped over it pulling him away from his friends into a dark narrow street

"i got you now dear Roxas"

a breath tingled against his ear and panic arose, Roxas began to struggle as his back hit hard against the brick wall and a body pressed against his

'no'..The hand still covering his mouth

he looked up meeting a pair of eyes..

"i..have...Lots..." He neared "of plans for you"

---------TBC (read note at top plz) 


	3. Of Blondes and a red

Who loves me? 3

well thanks a lot for the reviews, i was one short of the amount i needed. but since the reviews were from nice ppl lol, i started this chapter...

also ppl, after u have writtin ur review, write ur fav roixas pairin underneath i want to see if theres anyone else etc thanks

Warning : yaoiness boy love, its like so oviously there!

WARNING: a little ... sexualness nothin extreme

---------------------------------------------------------------

"Let go of me!!!"

Seifer smirked, he had the young blonde where he wanted him.  
...beneath his body

Roxas struggled even more still clueless to what was happening..(poor innocent..hehe tainting time).. Roxas looked up, his eyes showed the fear his body refused to..

"what do you want?"

Seifer smirked his eyes broke their contact with Roxas' eyes as they drifted down his body.. He slipped a hand up the front of the blonde's shirt to caress the slim stomach.. "i think you know what i want.."

Roxas shivered slightly as the rough hand touched him..

"Hayner! Pence! Olette!" he screamed.. as he shoved against Seifers shoulders...

Seifer smirked grabbing the smaller boy's wrists and forcing them above his head pinning them to the hard brick wall, before ramming his tongue deep into Roxas's mouth in a forceful kiss..

Roxas tasted so good --------------------------------------------------------

Hayner eyes widened hearing the call "Roxas??"

The team leader looked behind himself...Roxas was gone

'Why did i!?..oh yeah the popsticle..never mind that ' Hayner panicked "Wheres Roxas?"

All three friends ran back...towards the voice they heard of their friend in distress

------------------------------------------------------------

Seifer smirked as he broke the kiss.. Roxas' face was slightly red and he was panting lightly, and he just looked that even bit more adorable and desireable

"let..me..go"

Seifer smirked.."not yet" a hand travelled to the belt on Roxas' pants as the buckle soon became undone

"not until i get what i want from you"

Roxas eyes widened as he struggled even more within Seifer's grasp but the taller boy was too strong "please..."

Now Roxas sounded pathetic..actually begging Seifer to let him go.. Seifer of course enjoyed his now dominent position over the younger male and refused what Roxas wanted with a slow shake of his head.

His free hand helped Roxas' hips off the wall as he quickly slipped it into the back of the blonde's pants pressing the tips of his fingers against his entrance..

"ah..." Roxas blushed deeply his head turning to the side, his eyes closed with the new feeling and the slight pain with it

Seifer smirked to himself "I didn't know you were a virgin Roxas.." He slid his fingers in more as the younger boy cried out a little more his face slightly reddening again "i thought Hayner would have screwed you and also I forgot the lub..so i guess it will be a bit ..painful,your lucky i'm even stretching you like this"

More pain, Roxas bit his lower lip his eyes opening slightly with small tears forming in them , he began to struggle against Seifer again "s-stop!"

How hot the blonde looked now, thrashing and struggling within his grasp..those cries of pleasure and pain slowly mixing to become one.. Seifer wanted to pound into the boy right now..but that would be slightly messy with the blood...after all he didnt want to go easy

"shh..it will be over soon" Seifer smirked...Roxas was his

"excuse me, would you might getting your sexually transmitted diseased hand off him?"

Seifer moved back removing his fingers and having to calm his throbbing desire as he made eye contact with the taller man behind him

"Who the hell are you"

The red head smirked "Axel, A-X-E-L.. got it mezmorized?" The male pointed to the side of his head yet there was a growing anger within his eyes which he seemed to be pointing at..

Seifer growled..he still had Roxas pinned to the wall by the wrists "Can't you see I'm busy, i need to fk"

Axel stood straight closing his eyes...and within seconds a ...ring he had, or some type of red weapon collided with Seifer's head making Seifer fall unconcious to the floor..as well as Roxas who was now free of the grasp slide to the floor.

Axel kneeled down in front of Roxas "didn't i tell you a pretty thing like yourself shouldn't be running about on your own?" Axels eyes studied Roxas...the now more exchasted...looking Roxas which was quite a turn on with the undone pants.. but it wasnt time for that.. Roxas..needed his help

The Blonde looked up , the blurry tear vision slowly focusing to a flock of red hair and a face.

"Y-our that...guy i met"

Axel smirked "yeah i am, at least.." he pointed to the side of Roxas' head "you got it mezmorized"

"...thank you" Roxas was holding the pants incase they fell..slowly fixing them

Axel "well im not leaving you here..you nearly got raped by that...STD freak, you know how many guys he screws in one day"

"r-raped??" Roxas looked up at the redhead who introduced himself to Seifer as Axel..

Axel smirked... "geez Roxas you really are clueless arnt you" he shook his head..."well ill take care of you"

Axel lifted Roxas up over his shoulder as a dark hole appeared in the air in front of them

"I'm taking you back"

Roxas eyes widened...in fear again "what are you? let me go!" The blonde struggled again

Axel loosing control of the now struggling Roxas dropped him roughly on the floor

"ROXASS!!!!" three voices called in the distance

Roxas perked up at the recognisable voices "Hayner..."

Axel looked calmly down at him for a moment..."dont you remember me? Roxas, us?"

"ROXASS!"

Roxas looked up slowly shaking his head, 'what is this guy on about?'

"How do you even know my name"

Axel shook his head "sheesh theres some things you really dont have mezmorised"..The voices called Roxas again

Axel glared in the direction they came from "..hayner now is it?..." he walked away towards the black hole "hopefully next time youll remember who i am.." he walked in and turned around to face Roxas who was still lying on the ground as the hole shrunk "when i return to get you" and with those words the hole disappeared

Hayner ran in, seeing a confused and scared Roxas on the floor..and an unconcious Seifer not too far away

"what the hell happened here???"

---------------------------------------------------------------

TBC i wont continue this without a certain number of reviews. 


	4. battle

Chapter 4

Who Loves Me?

Disclaimer: do i seriously have to keep doin this????? i dunno i always see it on the fics i read, but i think if the maker of KH liked yaoi, hed put it in the manga and game, plus im sure hes too rich to write here ---------------------------------------------------------

Roxas stared at the cup of tea in his hands.. the liquid was now cold and had not been drank. He was in Hayner's bedroom after his friend had decided to be the one to look after him. All the time Roxas had stayed silent.

Hayner sighed, he now kneeled in front of his friend trying to gain Roxas' eye contact.

"please Roxas..tell me what happened between you and Seifer.."

Roxas did not say a word the entire time they had been there..just staring into the now cold tea and it continued that way..

"Roxas"

Roxas looked up to meet the eyes of his best friend.. which looked pleading.. and were full of concern... over him

why couldnt he say to his best friend?..

..it wouldnt be as embaressing as saying it to someone else

Roxas nodded gently.. not breaking the gaze, earning a soft appriciative smile of Hayner

"He.."

silence..

"what did he do to you Roxas?"

"..kissed me..a-and..touched me"

Roxas automatically turned his gaze to the still tea again unaware of the fury now growing within Hayner

"he.."

Hayner's voice cut off...

The silence made Roxas uncomfertable... he looked up and Hayners silent rage was making itself visable in his eyes

"that.."

the silence came again for a small moment before two arms held Roxas in a tight.. pocessive embrace, Roxas who was unaware of what to say just whispered

"H-hayner...t-thank you for coming"

a nod was recieved from Hayner and he embraced Roxas more

"I promise.. i won't let anybody touch you again"

Roxas felt his cheeks slightly burning from a blush as he smiled hiding his face into the crook of Hayner's neck

------- next day------------------------

The group had gathered in the usual spot enjoying their favourite treat and as usual..

Olette seemed to be alot more hyper after the sea salt ice cream and she was giggling at a nearby bug while the rest of the group still wondered what was so funny about it

Roxas had still been a bit silent.. every so often taking a lick of the ice cream

Hayner was sitting beside Roxas for once, seeming alot more protective of his friend than usual to the rest of the group

no one asked questions about what happened knowing that the answer would soon come in time

Pence finally churped up "Hey Roxas, guess what i found?"

"huh?" Roxas looked up, finally snapped out of the thoughts of the day before

Pence placed something slim into Roxas' hands, which happened to be a photo, of no one else but Roxas but unlike the photos they found before, this photo had been taken without Roxas knowing about it, he was facing away and smiling while walking along with his friends, he wasnt, like the other photos, facing the photographer.

"Still looks like you have a stalker, man" Pence grinned, earning a small smile of Roxas, but a more angry one of Hayner..

Olette smiled "looks like we have another mystery to solve"

------------ 30 mins later-  
They had all decided to go looking around Twilight town, since the photo was found in an old alley, the stalker was decided to be in twilight town as well

They had split up into two groups

group 1 consisted of Olette and Pence

while Group 2

consisted fo Roxas and Hayner

"any idea who it would be Hayner?"

silence...

Roxas studied his friend who seemed to be lost in thoughts, and had came to a stop at a certain poster

It took a while for Hayner to realise that Roxas had stopped, and he returned to where Roxas was "Hey, whatcha lookin at?"

Hayner looked up seeing..

"..another tournament...and it looks like Setzer is there as well"

Hayner nodded "I bet this time ill defeat him"

Roxas laughed slightly.. "we never made it to the final round with Setzer..it's..always"

Hayner looked at Roxas who had trailed off.. on Seifers name and smiled "i bet we can this time!"

Roxas nodded with a smile

"lets go check it out"

-- at the tournament (also i know im not going in the order of battles the game had... butttt...ull see why ;) --

Roxas and Hayner had both signed up.. Hayner looked disgusted to see Seifers name there but Roxas acted normal

They watched the matches... and soon the announcer called "Seifer Vs Hayner!"

Hayner having been wished the best of luck by Roxas and went up

the battle began.. but the one thing Roxas has noticed was that Hayner wasnt concentrating, he seemed to loose focus.. and his attacks were becoming more full of rage as the battle progressed and finally Hayner lost..

Hayner walked down off the stage to Roxas, not once making eye contact

Roxas blinked and smiled hoping to cheer his friend up "you did your best" he put his hand up hoping for Hayner to do the same to symbolise their friendship but the only reply he got was one word

"Win"

The announcer stood up "finally, Roxas Vs Seifer"

The crowd cheered, and Roxas took his place facing a smirking Seifer

The game begun, and before Roxas knew it, he was tripped up and lying against Seifers body.. and before anyone saw and before Roxas registered what happened... a hand quickly squeezed his ass and left..

no one saw.. only Hayner who had a clear view from behind Roxas

Seifer smirked seeing the now blushing Roxas, holding up a few blue orbs

Roxas growled low, and soon he attacked.. this time Roxas knew how to fight, how to defend.. how to watch his opponent..

..he didnt understand why or how he knew these things

Roxas stopped, panting, Seifer was also panting but looking even more suprise as Roxas' fighting skills

one more red orb was all Roxas needed to win, he ran towards Seifer

..and everything froze

"Well well Roxas, i think its time i took you to where you belong"

--------------------------

will be continued after a certain number of reviews

also after ur comment, plz vote for ur fav roxas pairing 


	5. lights, camera, freeze

Chapter 5

Who Loves Me?

Disclaimer: yeah i dun own it

also i apologise for any grammer/ spelling i dont have a fancy microsoft word, and im not plannin on downloadin as it takes too long, and im doin this for nothin so stop complainin about spellin, u know who u are

also thanks to all who voted on their fav roxas pairing, and a big thanks to all who review

" speech ' thought () an notes ---------------------------------------------------------

Roxas paused looking up, Twilight Town had been frozen, and a bit away from him was the redhead

"Axel.."

Axel smirked "why Roxas you do remember me. Shame you can only remember me and not us"

Roxas looked a bit confused, his eyebrows furrowing slightly as he stood straight and studied the black cloaked figure before him..

Axel watched the object of his desire, allowing his Roxas to study him

The blonde then slowly shook his head "i..can't remember anything, you've got the wrong guy!"

Axel sighed "Man, Diz is so gonna pay for this one"

'Diz?'

"But no matter" Axel continued, " i'm bringing you back to the organisation, wiether you like it or not" on the last words he stepped forward closing in on Roxas

Roxas' eyes widened, he didn't know who Axel was, the organisation, he understood none of this, and for a fact he wasn't planning to get himself into it either, so he stepped back

"Roxas do not listen to him" a new voice said

Axel's eyes narrowed as he looked now to someone behind Roxas

"Dammit Diz, can't you go do something useful, i'm busy here"

Roxas glanced behind himself, seeing...a figure in a long cloak, and red bandages that hid his face, all that were visable were his mouth and amber eye.

'So this is Diz'

"Roxas, i'm here to bring you to see your other half" Diz stretched out his hand to Roxas "the world is in great danger"

Axel raised his hand as well "Roxas, the only reason the world is in danger is because of him. Come with me"

'other half?'

'When was the world in danger?'

" Roxas!"

"Roxas!!"

a voice of a girl entered his head "Sora, lets go home"

"ROXAS!"

The younger boy buried his fingers into his hair, it was becoming too much "Hayner..Pence! Olette!"

Axel quickly ran forward, and before Roxas could react his world went into darkness, and he was in Axel's arms.

Two portals opened and closed and the world once again resumed

crowds cheered and Hayner shouted "get him Rox-"

The crowd went silent, and all who stood upon the stage was Seifer.  
-------------------------later-  
"restoration 58 percent"

"Namine hurry, time is running out"

A thumping headache caused Roxas to wake up, all he could see was white and black blurs, and slowly they came into focus

"Hey Axe, looks like he's waking up"

"Man he is cute"

"I told you to shut the hell up Marluxia"

"Guys guys, this isnt the time to argue, the poor guy will panic first because of where he is and second because someones going to kill someone else by the time he wakes up and theres going to be a dead body on the floor. not..a...nice...site"

The white and black blurs seperated, the white took the shape of the room, and the black took the shape of three figures, the one who spoke last came into view, one of his eyes were covered by silvery blue hair.

Axel had also been there "Shut up Zexion ya god damn Emo, i decide what Roxas wakes up too"

Another person with pinkish hair spoke "wow thats very kinky Axel", Roxas could only assume this guy was Marluxia from hearing the name earlier, but still his head was too sore to move.

Zexion looked furious "Excuse me Axel, but Emos have black hair with blonde streaks..i think, i dont know about that world, its confusing to me, but my hair isnt black, and i made up this hair style, and Axel do you even know what an Emo is??"

Axel shrugged "not really, havent got it memorised" he stopped and looked at the bed Roxas was in when his..'friend' began to sit up

"Roxas"

Roxas held his forehead feeling his name still echo from the two voices earlier

"aw poor guy, Axel what did you hit him with" Marluxia smirked

Axel gave a small glare to the scythe wielder and held up one of his own weapons

Marluxia gave a small laugh "no wonder he has a sore head"

Axel gripped Roxas' arms asking the blonde boy to look at him

Roxas then slowly looked up meeting the bright green eyes "Axel...where.am i?"

Axel smiled a little "Back where you belong Roxas, back into the organisation"

Roxas suddenly pulled back from Axel's grasp, but the pain in his head caused him to lye back down "Hayner.."

Somehow that name always managed to piss Axel off

Marluxia smirked seeing Axel's expression "looks like he has a new lover Red"

Axel's hateful glared focused itself on Marluxia making Zexion move back afraid of getting invovled.

Zexion, afraid of what may become, said "Guys dont you think we should tell Xemnus"

Marluxia Nodded "and the rulz are, who brings him,her or it, must himself or herself bring the news to Xemnus"

Axel nodded and got up

Marluxia "Aw Axel-Kun" he always used that to piss Axel off "Do you want to keep Roxas as your slave like Xemnus has to that other boy"

Zexion looked up "um, uh...Riku isnt it?"

Marluxia nodded "sheesh you nearly forgot his name, youve been spending too much time in the castle"

"look after him till i get back" Axel left the room

Marluxia smirked "he actually trusts me..." he knelt beside the bed which Roxas was lying in, Roxas still whimpered slightly in pain and Marluxia slowly ran his fingers through his hair "..with someone as cute as you...and" The scythe wielders fingers gripped roughly at the blondes hair "and..you..look like that...boy...Sora"

Roxas eyes widened as he looked up seeing the expression on Marluxia's face.

--------------------------

will be continued after a certain number of reviews 


	6. Pink, red and a dash of silver

Chapter 6

Who Loves Me?

Disclaimer: yeah i dun own it

also i apologise for any grammer/ spelling i dont have a fancy microsoft word, and im not plannin on downloadin as it takes too long, and im doin this for nothin so stop complainin about spellin, u know who u are

also thanks to all who voted on their fav roxas pairing, and a big thanks to all who review

" speech ' thought () an notes --------------------------------------------------------

Axel yawned, walking down the corridor to Xemnus' room, a small grin appearing on his face

at last Roxas, his friend, and lover was back

having the blonde back was indeed a joyous occasion for the redhead. Yet the more he remembered the current Roxas lying in that bed, the more his grin seemed to disappear.

Roxas did not remember him, nor the organisation..which oviously meant he did not remember anything they had done together.

The inner thoughts seemed to capture Axel's attention, and he walked silently through the white corridor..looking at the ground.

He questioned himself how Roxas was going to remember him..thinking to himself, he remembered a time he was reading Frued's 'interpetition of dreams' in his bedroom and how Frued believed old hidden memories could be triggered by certain things, and help the individual remember. All the fire wielder had to do was figure out what it is that will help Roxas remember.

Axel stopped outside a large white door, the blue print of a heart with what seemed to be a long spear coming out the bottom was engraved onto the door with blue mosaic showing the patterns. It was the symbol of a nobody, it was like the sign of the heartless, but unlike the heartless.. a nobody was a nobody, not simply that person who had lost their heart to darkness. At least your still a somebody then.

It was the door to the great hall, when Xemnus spent most of his day. Axel, taking his mind of their tragic fate, brought his thoughts back to his favourite blonde, thinking, then he grinned again

"I bet a date would help!"

Axel nodded in agreement with himself, before opening the doors, the symbol of a nobody from the door reflecting on the shiny white polished surface of the floor of the Great Hall.

And as expected, the one and only Xemnus, was sitting at a desk at the top, he seemed lost in the book of the wonders of Kingdom Hearts, and a possible chance of salvation to nobodies.

"Yo Xemus, hows it goin'?"

Xemnus looked up, recognising the disrespting words that only belonged to Axel

"Is there something the matter?"

-------room-------------------------------

The blondes eyes slowly fluttered open again taking in the white surroundings, his head still seemed to be spinning..and also a pink and black blur which was beside him.

Lost for vision, and lost for words, Roxas could only emit a "hm?..." sound in his confusion.. and after a moment began to question

"A-Axel..is that..."

The voice replied, "No it is not your red..."

'My red?'

Roxas' mind registered the familar sounding voice which he just heard

"Marluxia?"

The figure moved..it's shape seeming to hover over that of the small vulnerable boy on the bed

"I'm glad you remembered my name, it seem's I am more important than your red"

The closeness of the figure helped Roxas' eye's iris' to refract, to focus as Marluxia's smirk came into view.

Before Roxas could react to how close Marluxia was, his arms were pinned down onto the bed with the older male's larger hands, and the blonde also felt a knee forcing his legs slightly apart as he began to panic.

In his confusion, he cried out Axel's name, the only one he had a slight feeling he could trust apart from this male above him. Yet the sound of his voice was muffled by a gloved hand over his mouth, a small "shh.." sound being whispered in his ear.

Roxas' eyes widened in fear as the pinkette moved back to a sitting position, keeping his upper body lower to still be close to the young boy's face. Marluxia smirked whispering in words only audible to Roxas

"My, My you do look like him...very much so...i dont know wiether to kill you or love you"

'like...him?'

Roxas kept still, not knowing if any sudden movements would provoke the worst from the scythe wielder. He just kept looking up. The blonde lay here, knowing, desperately, that he had no weapon for defense. The male above him was much taller and looked stronger considering the muscles showing through the tight sleelves of his cloak.

A nervous moment passed, and then Marluxia smirked again. Marluxia's look did not comfert Roxas in any way as his body went tense..especally at the next words.

"I think i will just do both..."

Hands slid down to Roxas' belt and began to undo the buckle, and after a moment of careful observation and thought, what Marluxia was about to do, hit Roxas like a fly to a car window.

This caused Roxas to panic

The blonde kicked at the taller male with all his might, yet his own strength only moved the other male slightly, and Marluxia smirked again at Roxas

"My My...your only half of who you are...and half your strength"

'whats this guy on about?!'

Marluxia suddenly jumped back of the bed landing on his feet, his smirk had disappeared and he was now frowning. The smaller boy still lying and panting on the bed.

Marluxia walked to the side of the room, picking up his scthye..

"Your so bothersome..i might just get to the killing part then love you after"

Roxas, pain or no pain, moved of the bed, his haste causing his head to spin. He stood up frantically looking around him as the pink haired male approached, it was ovious from the scythe wielder's words that the guy was just plain sick in the head.

Roxas seen the nearest think, happening to be a load of bamboo shoots in a white ceramic vase, and he grabbed one, holding it like a blade out before him in defense.

The ..pathetic action caused Marluxia to laugh

"My My Roxas, you can even joke when your going to die"

He raised his scythe..

Roxas' eyes widened, and he felt something move down within his arm to his fingers then..

Axel stepped in, a silver haired male behind him, and all the noise that was heard when the room went silent at that akward moment was Axel screaming

"MARLUXIA YOU FKING BD!!"

The room began to heat up with that of flames..

--------------------------

will be continued after a certain number of reviews, more reviews the more popular i realise the story is and ill update faster 


End file.
